Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks
'' '' is the primary setting of '' ''The Elementalists'' series. '' Background It is first accessed by Your Character when they went through the bathroom mirror in your suite at Hartfeld University. Your Character, upon his/her arrival at the college calls the view a '' a picturesque collection of cozy looking buildings with steeped roofs, a manicure lawn, and an ostentatious statue out front''. The carved marble figure is revealed by Griffin in Chapter 1 to be a security system, which is set to vaporize any attuneless intruders. The aforementioned marble figure moves around as it appears to be monitoring everyone that is coming and going from the college. Zephyr tells Your Character that classes officially start after the freshmen have been placed and the class schedule is then handed out after the Attunement Placement exam. The sport they play is called Thief, for which Griffin, a sophomore is known as a thief champion. The college's mascot is mentioned to be the Dryxmars. However, Beckett reveals to your character in Chapter 4 that until 1916, the university's mascot was the ouroboros. But in the aforementioned year Dean Greygarden Waithe changed it to the Dryxmars to give it a bit more color. Known Students * Your Character (The Elementalists) * Beckett Harrington * Shreya Mistry * Griffin Langley * Zephyr Staff & Workers * Dean Goeffe * Professor Kontos * Professor Englund * Professor Swan * R.A. * Mr. Korningshwip (Librarian) *Dean Greygarden Waithe (formerly) Facilities * Hall of Mirrors * Dining Hall * Reception * Dean's Office * Foyer * Lost/Confiscated Items Room * Various Classrooms & Dorm Rooms * Residence Halls * Library Gallery Places Penderghast.gif|Front of the School MagicalDooratPenderghast.gif|Magickal Door (Animated gif form) PenderghastGreenHouse.png|Green House ProfessorKontosDeskAreainGreenHouse.jpg|Professor Kontos' Desk LostandConfiscatedItemsRoom.png|Lost & Confiscated Items Room (Normal) StarshowinTheElementalistsLostandConfiscatedRoom.gif|Lost & Confiscated Items Room Surrounded in Stars PenderghastCollegeLivingRoomArea.jpg|Living Room Area in Residence Halls MC'sDormRoom.png|Your Character's Dorm Room Mc'sDeskinPenderghastDormRoom.png|Your Character's Desk in their Dorm Room PennSquare.png|Penn Square Penderghast Library.png|Library Gallery TheElem InviLetter SneakPeek.jpg|Acceptance Letter TheElementalistsSneakPeekintoCourses.jpg|Some of the courses offered PenderghastFacultySneakPeek.png|Some of the Faculty at Penderghast College GriffinLangleySneakpeekfromTheElementalists.jpg|Griffin Langley Interview Shreya Mistry Sneak Peek from The Elementalists.jpg|Shreya Mistry Interview MCgoesthroughthemirror.gif|Your Character goes through mirror at Hartfeld Dorm CoolitemsinLostandFoundroomatPenderghast.png|Lost or Confiscated Items at Penderghast TypesofFoodOfferredatPenderghast.png|Types of food offered in the Dining Hall PenderghastStudentsflyinginthesky.gif|Students flying overhead to get to Penderghast PenderghastMascotChangeInfo.png|Mascot Change Confirmation Media Choices Stories You Play - The Elementalists Teaser 2|What to bring to Penderghast Choices Stories You Play - The Elementalists Teaser 3|Welcome to Penderghast Trivia *When Your Character first arrives at the college, he mentions how overhead, people are flying around on a variety of objects which include an ottoman, a broom, and an ornamental rug. ** The ornamental rug could be reference to the 1992 Disney film [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_film) Aladdin], especially when the pop up the is displayed after says [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Whole_New_World A Whole New World], which in it of itself was a song featured in the movie. * In addition, there is what appears to be a red rose in glass case in Professor Kontos' desk. ** This could be a reference to [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enchanted_Rose the enchanted rose] from the 1991 Disney film, [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(1991_film) Beauty & The Beast] * Griffin tells Your Character on the tour he gives you of the College that the School's Main Building is comprised of the Dining Hall, which is at the end of the hall and to the left. ** It also has the Reception, the Dean's Office, various classrooms and some areas for Attunement Placement Exams. Reference Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Locations in 'The Elementalists'